Truly
by The Princess Wolf
Summary: She thinks she can change him, but he thinks he's too far gone. A torn and tragic love story. Rated T/M for suicide.
1. Hermione

**A/N: This originally started off as a one-shot, but as I came to the ending I came up with another chapter. I hope you like this one, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: This wouldn't be fanfiction if I were J.K. Rowling, now would it?**

It was her decision to make and her mind was set. She looked over the edge of the astronomy tower just to see if it was as high as she remembered. It was. Pulling back from the ledge she looked up to the stars just one last time and regretted her decision immediately. The silver of the stars reminded her of his eyes. That's what she loved most about him, his eyes. No matter what he was hiding, how guarded his face was, she could always see his true self in his eyes. She thought about the time in the library when he first opened up to her.

_She was sitting in the library, hyper aware that he was sitting at the table next to her. She discretely peeked at the parchment in front of him a saw that he was working on the same homework assignment she was. _

"_If you insist on starring you could at least have the common courtesy to ask if I needed any help," he barked at her without looking up._

"_Like you'd know anything about common courtesy," she replied._

"_More than you, Granger. Or did you forget, I was raised in pureblood society, common courtesy was hard wired into my brain," _

"_Well from what I've witnessed, you have no more common courtesy than a dog who has yet to be house broken," she said as she slammed the book she was reading shut. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have to be going. How's that for courtesy?" _

"_Almost acceptable, but if you were truly being polite you would ask if I needed any assistance since you are working on the same assignment as I am," he said, again without looking up._

"_Are saying you need help?" she asked him._

"_No," he spat. "I'm just saying that if you were a good person that you-"_

"_Number seven?" she questioned knowingly. _

"_No!" he yelled, then looking up at her finally, "yes." _

_She sat down next to him at the table and pulled her parchment out. She showed him how she had discovered the answer and a look of enlightenment came over his features. Without thinking she moved onto the next problem. Whenever he needed her assistance she helped and vice versa. Before she knew it, the assignment was completely finished. She gathered her books and began to leave._

"_No one finds out about this, bookworm." He said to her back._

"_Now why would I do that, ferret?" she replied then left him alone._

A small laugh escaped her lips as the memory slipped away. It was the first time he was ever civil to her in any way. Albeit, it was only because he needed the answers to his homework, but still, he talked to her without insulting her once in the entire conversation. That gave her hope. That was when she knew that there was something more to his name and horrible reputation. There was something underneath it all.

_It was late and the room of requirements echoed with the faint sounds of a piano. She sat across from him on a pile of pillows in front of a roaring fireplace, there were books scattered everywhere between them. _

"_Lapifors?" he asked her while flipping through an old and dusty text. "I can't find it anywhere." _

"_It's used to transfigure rabbit statues into rabbits," she replied. After realizing what she had explained, she laughed._

"_No wonder, I never had any rabbit statues growing up," he laughed with her. "What need would anyone have for that spell?" _

"_I'm not sure; I too never had any rabbit statues as a child." She flipped the page of her book and he looked up at her._

"_What's it like?" he asked. "Living in your world?"_

"_I would hardly call it my world, but it's not much different from this one. You have to do everything by hand, though. And there's none of this blood feud nonsense. Although there is a racism that doesn't really exist here." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_People discriminate against each other because of their skin color, or where they were from. It's all ridiculous if you ask me," she went back to reading her book._

"_So me calling you a mudblood, that would be racist?" _

"_In a way, I suppose so." _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

_She looked up at him, confused. "What?" _

"_I've been meaning to say it for a long time. We've been spending more and more time together and it's been eating away at me," he gazed into the dying flames. "It was always drilled into my mind to hate you, so I never knew any different. Hate was the only thing I saw in you, at first. But now, now that I've spent time with you I've destroyed that handicap that was once placed on me and that's what I've come to see hate as, a handicap. If only I'd seen sooner that blood didn't mean anything, if I'd been born to different parents, maybe I'd have befriended you sooner. But my life is already destroyed by my hatred. Every time I see you, I'll think of the dirty blood in your veins. I wish it were different. _

"_I hope you can understand, even though I see you so differently now than I ever have, I will always hate you. I am incapable of anything else." _

"_Do you mean that, truly?" she asked._

"_Truly, I do," he whispered. _

The wind blew across her face. She inhaled the scent of the warm fall night. Ever since he told her that he would always hate her, her mind seemed to be clouded. She saw his face whenever she closed her eyes and heard his voice in her dreams. She went to see him one last time.

"_There has been something on my mind for a long time," she said. "I don't really believe that you can only hate. I just think that you are too scared to try and get past it."_

"_Me? Scared? You're mad, I fear nothing and no one and you are an insolent twit to think other wise," he said venomously. "You're just a stupid girl. You know nothing about me." _

"_I know you want to be different, but I also know that you won't try to be. What do you have to loose by loving?" she demanded._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Then tell me! Oh might one! Tell me what it is that you have to loose! Nothing!" _

"_Everything!!! I stand to loose everything just by acknowledging your filthy existence. You don't know anything about my life! My family would __**kill**__ me for much less than loving someone like you! They would kill YOU!" His face was red with rage and his hands were shaking._

"_Someone like me?" she asked. "And what would that be?" _

"_Just leave," he said quietly._

"_What am I?" she yelled, ignoring his command. "You can't even say it? You can't bring yourself to hurt me anymore! You love me too much to-," _

"_Mudblood," he whispered._

"_What?" she asked, stunned. _

"_You're a filthy little mudblood and that's all you'll ever be!" he yelled. _

"_You don't mean it," she whispered, tears in her eyes._

"_Truly, I do." _

She took a small bottle from her pocket. If the fall wouldn't kill her, the poison would. She opened the vial and watched a small stream of blue smoke float from the opening. She chose the potion that would cause the most pain. Being a stupid mudblood, she deserved no less. It burned as it went down her throat and she could feel it smoldering in her stomach.

She looked over the edge and the ground below seemed to call her name.

"_Hermione_."

She climbed up onto the ledge.And spread her arms wide.

"_Hermione._"

With one quick breath, she shut her eyes, and jumped.

"Hermione, no!"

**A/N: So, what did you think??? So far it's one of my favorites!!!! Don't worry, the second chapter will be up shortly. I think I'll probably leave it at two though. **

**The Princess Wolf**


	2. Draco

A/N: I'm starting to see this as kind of a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing

**A/N: I'm starting to see this as kind of a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. I'm fairly certain that this is the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, not me. JK Rowling….not me. **

Draco ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why, but something was pulling him towards the astronomy tower. He had been sitting by the lake, watching the stars and thinking about how much he hurt her. There was a throbbing pain in his head that hadn't left since the last time he saw her. Rubbing his eyes he leaned against the tree he was sitting beneath.

And then he felt it. The worst pain he'd ever experienced in his life, more excruciating than the unforgivable torturing curse. It was like a thousand knives digging away at his chest, desperate to get to his heart. The pain grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore.

Just as fast as it had appeared it was gone. Draco lay on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. The pain was gone, but it left him with a feeling of emptiness inside him. A feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. He felt completely and utterly alone. He stood up and ran, as fast as he could towards the astronomy tower.

He could see her, staring over the side of the stone wall and looking towards the ground. He called out her name, but he was still to far away for her to hear him. He pushed his legs faster as he watched her climb onto the high stone ledge. He called to her again, but still, nothing.

He screamed out her name as loud as he could as he watched her throw herself from the tower. "Hermione, no!"

Unable to think of something to do, he watched helplessly as she plummeted towards the hard ground. Suddenly, as solution popped into his mind.

"ARRESTO MOMENTO!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her. Her body stopped in mid air and gently floated towards the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, and rushed towards her.

"Hermione," he whispered as he kneeled next to her. She was lying on her side and he couldn't see her face. He gently pulled her shoulder towards him and fell backwards in shock.

As soon as she was on her back, Hermione began coughing violently. As her breathing became labored, small flecks of blood appeared on her lips. Tears streaked down her face and Draco began to panic. He crawled next to her. Sticking out of a pocket in her robes was the top of a glass vile. He picked it up and pulled the cork out. A small blue stream of foggy, almost clear, smoke poured from the empty bottle. He sniffed the glass and realized at once what had been in the vile.

"Oh, Hermione," he cried.

The coughs died down and her lips began to move, as if she was trying to speak, but no words were coming out.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "What is it?"

"Ki…kill…me," she strained to get the words out.

"No, Hermione," he said as tears filled his eyes. "Fight this, you will be fine. I know you, Hermione. You're a survivor."

"No," she gasped for air. "I'm not."

"Yes, Hermione. You are! You are!" he clutched her to his chest and sobbed. "I love you too much to let you go."

He leaned back and saw a small smile playing on the corner of Hermione's lips, even though the rest of her face was in immeasurable pain. "Please," she whispered, gripping his cloak.

"I, I can't," he cried.

"Please," she whispered again, this time defeat laced her voice. He couldn't stand it anymore. Her voice was tearing at his insides. He gripped his wand and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hermione," he said lightly into her ear. "I never meant what I said. I love you."

"Do you mean it?" she questioned in a strangled voice.

"Truly, I do," he said, and gently kissed her bloodstained lips.

The smile on her lips faded away as her body was wracked with another fit of coughs, producing more redness on her lips and chin. Tears fell from Draco's eyes. The pain he was causing her by not killing her was unbearable.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and laid her across his lap. He pointed his wand at her heart. The spell came out in a stifled whisper.

"Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green light and she was gone. He had killed her.

He clutched her to his body and sobbed. He wished someone would come and find him. A teacher, a student, anyone. He wanted them to take him away, take him to Azkaban and let the dementors have him. His soul was already gone.

He snatched the glass vile from the ground where he had dropped it. Stranded in the bottom were two lonely blue drops. He tipped the vile up and felt the two blue drops float down his throat. The instant burn was a comfort.

He lay down on the grass next to Hermione's lifeless form and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, and the sweet release of death. He waited to be with Hermione again.

**The end. **

**'**

**I'm in tears. So sad, eh? Lol Anyways, tell me what you think please!! FIRST COMPLETED FIC OF MY LIFE!! Haha **

**The Princess Wolf **


End file.
